


Cadet Kai

by Short_n_Fictional



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: cadet kai, they get a dog?!, what, why not a cat idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_n_Fictional/pseuds/Short_n_Fictional
Summary: "Cress was allergic to cats.Of all the animals to be allergic to, it had to be cats.But, like the worldly, confident captain he was, Thorne had accepted the odds with stunning heroism and bravery.Not really. He had practically broken down in tears.But that was beside the point."In which Thorne decides that if he can't get a cat, a dog is the next-best thing...





	Cadet Kai

Cress was allergic to cats.

Of all the animals to be allergic to, it had to be cats.

But, like the worldly, confident captain he was, Thorne had accepted the odds with stunning heroism and bravery.

Not really. He had practically broken down in tears.

But that was beside the point.

He was making a run for groceries, because they desperately needed food. Edible food. The Rampion would take off in a day for a small village in Brazil that had just broken out with the plague, and they needed to restock before the trip.

Walking back from the market, Thorne whistled to himself. He turned a corner, and…

Aces. It was huge.

And hairy.

And slobbery.

The dog must have reached his waist, and it was incredibly ugly. Thorne stared as it came up to his hand and licked it. The dog had no chip collar, and judging by it’s dirty coat, he hadn’t had a home for who knew how long. Thorne grinned and scratched behind the mutt’s ear. It wagged his tail.

Thorne barely felt the need to check around for any possible owners, but he scanned the area anyway. No one.

“Hello, there,” Thorne continued to scratch the animal’s ear and took out his port. He would comm Cress. A dog, it’s lost and alone and dirty and we’re keeping it! But then an idea blossomed. Cress liked surprises. Right?

Big, hairy surprises?

He patted his knees and began to walk backwards. The dog followed.

Thorne smirked triumphantly to no one but himself and started walking forwards. The animal stayed with him. He followed the captain all the way back to the Rampion, and Thorne set his grocery bags down as he opened the ramp entrance. “Welcome home, big buddy,” he said, watching the dog step into the ship.

“Cress!” Thorne sang. “I have a surprise for you!”

“Oh, no, what is it this time?” She called from the deck. “It better not be that halibut you bought to make last time, because—”

She walked into the bay and fell silent.

Thorne grinned. “Found him on the street.”

She gaped at the poor thing. “What—when… what is this?”

“Hey, don’t worry. I’ll take care of him. I’ll give him plenty of sunlight and water him every day.”

Cress wasn’t amused.

“Hey, I’m joking. I can take him for walks and feed him and he can sleep on my bed.”

“Our bed.”

“Oh. Yeah… and I already have the perfect name for him!” Thorne dramatically cleared his throat and presented, “Thorne Jr.!”

“No.” Cress sounded unimpressed, but the dog was already sitting next to her as she rubbed it’s head.

“Fine. Captain Jr..” Thorne picked up the grocery bags again and gave Cress his puppy-dog eyes. “Please, Cress?”

She hesitated.

“You also look super pretty today.” A wink.

She looked back down—maybe to hide a blush—at the dog, who was licking her hand. “Captain Jr. is a horrible name.”

“We don’t have to stick with it.”

Cress sighed. Thorne already knew he was winning her over. Or maybe it was the dog.

“Fine.”

Thorne grinned in his victory. “Yes!”

“But you’re responsible for him.”

“Yep.”

“And we’re not naming him Captain Jr. or Carswell Jr. or any variation of your name.”

“Cool.”

Cress crouched down and scratched the scruffy dog under his chin. Thorne tried to pat his head but Cress swatted his hand away and continued to rub the mutt.

Thorne took the bags and walked inside. “Come here, Wolf Jr.!”

Cress glared. “That’s cruel.”

“You’re right, sorry. Come, Kai Jr.!”

“What’s with the juniors?”  
Thorne shrugged as he walked into the foyer. Cress had the dog trailing after her. “You’re going to have to run back and grab some dog food.”

“On it.”

“And some toys, probably. Have you even owned a dog before?”

“Nope.”

“Right.” She sighed. “I’ll go look into it. Also, this puppy needs a serious hose-down.”

Thorne saluted her and gave a quick kiss on her forehead before marching away.

===

Cadet Kai Thorne was a mess. There was dog hair. Everywhere. But Cress already loved the creature.

He had made himself at home on the trip to Brazil. Thorne was fond of complaining about Cadet Kai’s way of taking up space, and Cress was fond of reminding him that Captain, you were the one who picked him up. 

They were headed to the Eastern Commonwealth to visit Kai and Cinder. Thorne had insisted that they get to meet the dog before their next run to Middle Greece, where they had to deliver a large batch of the antidote.

Thorne had commed Cinder a while ago, informing her of the new addition to the Thorne family. At first, Cinder thought it was a baby, and Thorne had had to quickly correct her before things got... really weird.

They had not, however, said anything about naming the new dog after Real Kai, because Thorne had insisted that Kai would have a fit, and he said he definitely wanted to be there to see it.

===

Cinder laughed as she watched the Rampion land unsteadily and finally turn off. The ramp lowered and Thorne strided out with a big fluffy dog on his heels. 

“There’s my fave fugitive!” The captain exclaimed, raising his arms as if to hug her in greeting. Cinder pushed past him and examined the animal as it wagged it’s hairy tail and circled Cinder, sniffing her out.

Kai came over and eyed the dog suspiciously as it bounded over to him and began the sniffing again. It barked, jumped up onto Kai and proceeded in licking his face. A light laugh sounded from the ramp as Cress came down and joined them. Thorne placed a hand on her shoulder, still a habit after his temporary blindness. 

“Highnesses, meet the one and only... Cadet Kai!” Thorne said, all drama.

“Cadet Kai?” The emperor made a face. “Really?”

“Yes! And he comes with tricks, too. Watch this,” said Thorne. He grabbed a small treat from his pocket and tossed it on the ground. “Fetch, Kai!”

The dog trotted over and ate the treat right off the floor. Cress rolled her eyes and snatched the second from Thorne’s hand. “That’s not a trick, that’s you feeding it a snack.”

“It’s better than what Real Kai can do,” said Thorne, pointing his finger. The emperor scowled.

Cinder smirked and patted the dog on the head. It sniffed her metal hand. “Let’s go inside and give Kai a bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, some Cresswell! And Cadet Kai may just return in another fic... stay tuned. :)


End file.
